runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Irenic: The Relaxed Social Clan
Irenic was founded on the 23rd December 2009 by Core/Lewis. We pride ourselves on being laid back and relaxed about almost aspect of clan life. Everyone is treated equally regardless of rank and we allow anyone to organise/host events and we welcome new ideas. Recently we have experienced reduced activity due to real life commitments but we are hoping to bring back the well-loved clan. The most successful aspect of our clan is our active forum and website found here: https://www.irenic.ws/. The website includes all the information you will ever need for the clan, it also is a place where people can log their goals and achievements for Runescape and also discuss anything Runescape related. We give out competitions, advice and guides, and we also encourage you to create your own. We also have teamspeak which we use for events, IRC, facebook and twitter. Clan Information Requirements We do not require certain levels or experience however, we would appreciate it if you could apply to membership through our application process found here: http://forums.irenic...come-to-irenic/. Our ideal candidate would be someone who would like to participate fully in clan life, with a positive attitude towards other Runescape players. We hope that the ideal candidate would help make our clan flourish and provide help and advice to other players as we do ourselves. Events/activities We recommend that you attend as many of our events as possible. In the past these included (but are not limited to): weekly D and Ds, Penguin hunting, PVM and PVP, Fishing Trawler, Trouble brewing, Pest control and Group Dungeoneering. Events are usually voted for and posted on our forum calendar, we also have skill weeks where members can compete to see who has obtained the most xp in particular skill (s). We also offer rewards usually as in-game money and make announcements of your achievements. We can also arrange 99 parties and keep all the pictures and videos on our website. We also attend multi-clan gatherings and citadel maintenance previously we have been at tier 5 and hope to open the citadel once again in the near future. Ranking System Seniors-Our highest ranking members there are usually 2-3 of these and they oversee the smooth running of the clan and deal with any disciplinary procedures. Community members-This role is mainly for organising events, citadel work and making sure new members are happy and settled. They also try to keep the website active and regularly post on there. Community coordinators-Similar to community members except they play more of a in-game role. Veterans-These are given to members that have been in the clan for 2+ years and although not as active as they use to be, they are still valued members of the community and therefore have a rank in recognition. Regular members-New recruits and those that have not yet been awarded other ranks. Promotion Regular members can apply for community member by going onto our website. However, in order to be accepted for promotion we mainly look at these things: how active the player is in-game clan chat, event attendance and forum posting, whether they have taken initiative to host their own events and other activities, their helpfulness and friendliness towards other clan members and Runescape players. The Rules There are a total of 3 tiers for Rules, each of which carries its own weight and own level of punishment, based on how severe and important the particular rule is. However, despite the tiers existing as a rough guide, official disciplinary action may vary or deviate from the categories. Critical Rules The Critical rules can often lead to immediate expulsion from the clan, as they are rules which are deemed to have a direct effect on the environment we try to provide for other clanmates. There are no second chances when critical rules are broken. *'No Macroing or use of Bots': Being an important rule on RuneScape, the use of macroing or botting software is considered highly dishonest and will result in immediate removal from the clan. There are no second chances should you be removed for macroing. This includes autotyping software and other macros. Mousekeys are not counted as macros, and are therefore allowed. *'No Hacking': Engaging in hacking behaviour is considered to be extremely low form, and will result in an immediate removal from the clan. We do not tolerate the discussion of hacking techniques or methods, in the interests of keeping others safe. *'No Scamming': Scamming belongings off of others is a hugely dishonest practice, and will result in you becoming the type or person we do not want around. Admissions, reports or evidence of scamming will result in an instant removal from the clan. *'No overly disruptive behaviour': Serious and continued lack of concern and respect for the clan atmosphere and values is an unforgivable disruption. We place pride in our environment and atmosphere, and will gladly remove members who are continually threatening this. Important Rules Whilst less serious than the Critical rules, these rules should be followed at all times, and failure to do so will result in serious consequences. *'No discrimination or pro discrimination topics': Discrimination of any kind is a serious offence and will not be tolerated. We realise that sometimes terms that people may use in jest or as part of inside jokes can be offensive to others, so we urge members to take care when using potentially offensive words. Intentional discrimination is never acceptable, and we will take every possible action against it. Using slang words ('in any context') that may be offensive to some members falls under this rule. Whilst profanity is allowed, we do not allow the use of words that may be offensive. *'No religious or drug discussions': These topics are often offensive to members who may not share your point of view. Whilst we'd like to promote an open environment, we disallow these two topics due to their complicated nature. This is purely a preventative measure. *'Disruptive or inconsiderate behaviour': We aim to provide an environment in which all of our members can feel comfortable. Members engaging in disruptive or inconsiderate behaviour will be disciplined for going against what is an important principle of ours. Not considering when to drop a conversation or failing to accommodate other's thoughts and views falls under this offence. *'No RS gambling discussions': We do not condone gambling, and will make any effort to stop conversations involving partaking in or encouraging members to gamble. We can't control what you do outside of the clan, but any gambling encouragement in the clan will result in discipline. Desirables *'Legible Names': We encourage creativity and originality in Member names, but would like our members to take into consideration what other members have to see in the clan chat. Offensive names will result in warnings and disciplinary escalation, and aesthetically inconsiderate names may also fall under this rule. *'No Aggravating the Majority': The clan exists to create a welcoming and friendly environment. If arguments are a commonplace occurrence, it's time to assess your behaviour. Whilst conversations may sway away from your points of view, you should act responsibly and discuss calmly. It is a member's own responsibility to know when to drop an discussion and know the difference in tone between disagreeing and arguing or condemning other's personal opinions. *'No RS Rulebreaking discussions': We can't control what you take part in outside of the clan, but we severely discourage rule-breaking, and will discipline anyone found to be taking part in such activities, or those found to be condoning or discussing methods and techniques of rule-breaking.This is a follow-on from the Critical Rule of no macroing, and will be punished depending on the degree of the rules broken. Disciplinary Process The disciplinary process has three stages and a final ban stage. Whilst the stages escalate in degrees of punishment, it may be possible to completely miss a disciplinary stage should your offending be deemed blatant and serious enough. We endeavour to make use of this disciplinary process to give members a fair chance at remaining a part of the community and reforming after offences, but we reserve the right to partially or entirely skip parts of the process should the staff deem that it is warranted. Category:Clans Category:Social Category:Skilling Clans Category:Friendly